


Brightside

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Puzzleshipping, Sharp edges meet willing pincushion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?
Inspired by, but not totally following Mr. Brightside/ Somebody Told Me by The Killers.  Something I'm gonna pick away at, won't be a one-shot. Please look forward to future chapters.





	1. It Started Out With A Kiss

His hands were gripping at Yugi’s sides as if he was something precious, his grip quivering just enough for Yugi to notice through his shirt.

He could smell the light alcohol on the man’s breath, the fruity cocktail he had earlier still on his lips. Nothing heavy, just enough for liquid courage - which the other seemed to need, judging by how ramrod straight his spine was right now.

Yugi bumped his hips against Atem’s playfully, inhaling the gasp that he earned. They were so close that Yugi could hear him swallow, gulping dryly as Yugi’s lips just barely brushed against Atem’s own, not quite touching but enough to make Atem tremble. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Yugi whispered, keeping the atmosphere. The music throbbed through the wall, the two of them leaning against the outside of the club, their little bubble of seclusion protected by the shadows and the humid summer air.

Atem tried to speak, once, twice, before he was able to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“I - I’ve…” He started, inhaling a shuddering breath. “I’ve… liked you for a long time. A long, long time. But I never - “ he stopped when Yugi leaned more into him, his heart stuttering against Yugi’s chest. It was pounding so hard Yugi could feel it beating a precious pattern just for him. It made Yugi’s toes curl in his shoes.

“I never entertained the thought that… you’d want to… be with me. You’re - you’re too good for me. I was content to… admire from afar.” Atem finished, his voice pained with who knows how long of unrequited affection.

The words spoke sweetly to Yugi, whose own heart throbbed at the thought of Atem’s devotion. He’d always had an inkling, a fleeting fancy that Atem held affection for him, but he’d never really thought hard about it.

Yugi had been content to be single and devoted to his career. It had brought him joy, his friends and fleeting lovers filled the void of physical and human contact but…

Then Atem had come along. And for the first time in years, Yugi found himself wondering if it’d be nice to wake up to someone beside him.

Yugi looked down, tilting his head away a little to give Atem room to breathe - it felt like the man needed it.

“I’m not… I’m just me. I appreciate the compliment, but you shouldn’t put me on a pedestal.” He said quietly, playing with Atem’s buttons on his shirt, and was slightly startled when Atem’s grip on his hips suddenly became tight.

He looked up to Atem’s abruptly fiery gaze, that liquid crimson glittering in the low light.

“Yugi. You, of any person of the planet, deserve to be worshipped. You don’t realize how - just being around you for a few minutes a day does more for me than anything else in my life right now.” Atem swore lowly, and Yugi felt his cheeks and neck flush at the praise in Atem’s voice.

Yugi dug his face into Atem’s neck, feeling the man’s breath hitch at the contact, trying to hide his expression.

This _man._

Yugi took a few breaths to try and cool himself off, and instead inhaled the scent of something delicious that he’d ever only had glimpses of before - Atem’s scent was intoxicating. It was warm and inviting, inherently yummy to the pits of Yugi’s stomach.

It stirred something in him, unable to keep from squirming into Atem’s arms, trying to maximise contact. Atem was just so _warm._ Like he had his own personal sun in his chest, he was scalding, and Yugi couldn’t get enough.

He brought his face back up to Atem’s own, unable to keep eye contact but feeling Atem’s gaze burning against his cheeks. He brought his lips in close once more, just fluttering against Atem’s own, teasing and enticing.

“I - “ Yugi tried to get his thoughts and his words in order. This would either make or break the man he currently had pinned to the wall, but Yugi couldn’t keep this to himself anymore. He just couldn’t contain it.

“I’m not… entirely sure how I feel about you yet.” he started, and he felt Atem’s heart falter, a one-two throb of emotional pain. He hurried to continue. “I do like you - I like you a lot. But… I’m not sure what kind of like it is.” Yugi hushed, digging his fingers into Atem’s collar.

“But what I do know is - I want you close. I want you to show me how you care for me - show me how to care for you. I haven’t been with - been in a romantic relationship in a long time. I’d… I’d like to see what happens.” Yugi said, and Atem’s grip was crushing against his hipbones.

Yugi kinda liked it.

Atem tried to get some words out, but Yugi kept talking. “But I don’t want to dance around this. I don’t want to play at dating, first base, third base, whatever. I may not know how I feel about you, but I do know I want you. I _want_ you, Atem.” Yugi said, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips, and was rewarded with the most delicious whine from Atem’s throat. It made him thirsty in a way he hadn’t been in ages.

“So…” Atem whispered out, and Yugi finally met his gaze, swallowing at the intensity of emotions that darkened Atem’s sanguine eyes.

“I want you.” Yugi said again, and Atem’s hands turned to arms, crushing Yugi close. “Whatever you give me, whatever you’re willing to share, I will gladly accept. No matter how you feel in the end, I just want you to be happy.” Atem swore, his words burning against Yugi’s lips, and Yugi just barely managed to swallow his shuddering gasp.

Done with talking, Yugi pressed his lips more fully against Atem’s own, and raised his arms to bury his fingers in Atem’s thick mane while Atem pressed deep against him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stumbling through his bedroom door, Yugi was already ripping his socks off and flinging them hither and yond, fumbling with his belt while Atem cautiously wandered in after him, still eager but wide-eyed, taking in the sight of Yugi’s room.

Yugi had his pants around his knees when he looked over his shoulder to see Atem hovering in his doorway, before scoffing good-naturedly and grabbing the hapless man by the collar, yanking him forward sputtering.

“Not getting cold feet now, are you?” Yugi teased, and Atem flushed bright red, his cinnamon skin warm against Yugi’s hands as he ripped his shirt hem out of his waistband and ran pale palms against his stomach.

He felt Atem’s breath hitch, and was soon yanking Atem’s shirt upward, eager like he hadn’t felt in ages. Atem was torn laughing, embarrassed but energized by Yugi’s excitement as he let the other man tug his shirt over his head and throw it somewhere in the room, nimble fingers soon pulling at his jeans button.

Atem’s hands flew to Yugi’s shirt, pulling it upwards hesitantly, so Yugi took hold of it and yanked it over his head, hair mussed and sticking up in all directions.

“I wanted to do that…” Atem muttered, and Yugi laughed, high and excited and flattered. He pressed himself to Atem’s chest again and hissed at the contact - gods, the man was warm. Atem’s breath caught and Yugi pried at his waistline again, finally managing to undo the tight button and letting out a light exclamation of victory as he started tugging the material down over Atem’s thin hips.

Atem was blushing bright again, eyes and hands seeming to not know where to go now that there were less clothes between them, and Yugi rolled his eyes as he hooked a finger in the elastic of Atem’s boxers and tugged. Atem yelped and followed, Yugi leading him to his bed and with a flat hand pressed to his chest, tossed Atem bouncing on the mattress.

Yugi hopped on top and was soon burning kisses against Atem’s lips, messy but sparkling, and Atem was floundering trying to keep up and match the energy.

Straddling Atem’s hips and sitting atop, he pulled back enough to allow Atem to breathe and wriggle around to get comfortable, entranced by the heat he felt pinned under his pelvis.

In the moonlight Yugi’s pale skin was highlighted, and he found himself enthralled running his glowing hands along Atem’s darker chest, revelling in the pounding heartbeat under his palms.

“You look nice.” Atem suddenly blurted out, and Yugi blinked once, twice, before letting out a flustered peal of giggles, cheeks bright with blush.

“You do.” Atem insisted, blushing as well but determined on flattery, and Yugi couldn’t help the smile splitting his face.

“So do you.” He replied, and it was Atem’s turn to sputter, muttering things Yugi couldn’t quite hear, and Yugi silenced them by leaning forward again and pressing his lips against Atem’s own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The next morning was quiet, soft.

Yugi rolled over, sleep still clinging to him as he frowned when his arm came into something warm and damp.

He squinted his eyes open and jumped when he saw someone’s face - Atem’s face. Ah, yes - now he remembered.

Yugi curled up as he settled himself, Atem having curved his body around Yugi protectively, caringly in his sleep. Yugi was swaddled between Atem’s body and the wall, and he couldn’t recall the last time he woke up with someone next to him - without wanting to immediately slither out of bed and out the door.

Atem’s face was unguarded in his sleep, dark lashes against high cheekbones, and Yugi found himself reaching out a hand to trace feather touches along lips he had kissed senseless last night.

The man frowned in his sleep, curling his lips inwards to avoid the tickling sensation, and Yugi giggled quietly.

His giggling stopped when Atem suddenly slung an arm over Yugi’s waist, tucking him in against his chest and releasing a deep, content sigh.

Yugi blushed, feeling Atem’s heartbeat under his fingers, and the tune still sang out for him.

He wondered how long it would be before inevitably Atem’s heart would sing for someone else.


	2. How Did It End Up Like This

“Yugi and I are seeing each other, have been for a few weeks.”

Such a simple sentence, said like an off-hand comment. Atem didn’t really think much of it, but when he looked back up at the group, he frowned at their expressions.

Anzu looked pensive, Jou looked… kinda disturbed? And Ryou was sympathetic.

Atem frowned deeper.

“What’s with those faces?” he said, and the group seemed to jump as one, looking off away from Atem pointedly as they tried to reset their expressions.

Finding it pointless, Jou sighed as he rubbed his forehead with one hand.

“Look, ‘Tem. Nothing personal - like, congrats! But Yug’...”

“Yugi doesn’t date.” Ryou cut in, finishing the sentence Jou seemed to have trouble completing.

Atem sat back in the chair, metal mesh pressing against his spine.

“Yugi did say that he hasn’t been in a relationship in a long time, but he was the one who asked me out.” In a roundabout way, Atem thought, but kept that to himself.

Jou’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Anzu blinked.

“He did?!” Jou said in a disbelieving manner, hand moving from forehead to mouth as he sat back, looking off into the distance.

Anzu shifted, taking a pointed sip of her drink. “Well. If Yugi was the one that started the relationship, then there’s nothing more to say.” She said.

Jou leaned forward. “But-!”

“ _ Nothing _ . More to say.” Anzu cut him off sharply, glaring at him daintily until Jou huffed and relented.

Atem was thoroughly confused now… and unsettled.

“What’s…. You guys are acting strange. You’re not telling me something.” He said, eyes flicking through the group as they all determinedly avoided eye contact.

Lips pursed, Ryou opened his mouth as if to say something.

“ _ No _ .” Anzu hissed, and Ryou heaved a sigh and snapped his jaw shut.

Now Atem was angry.

“The fuck, guys. I know Yugi’s business is his business but this is just bullshit. If you guys have a problem with me dating him, then spill.” He ground out, eyes glittering under his eyebrows.

“Oh no, we don’t have a problem with you dating him! You’re probably like, the best choice for him honestly.” Anzu laughed daintily, waving a hand in the air carelessly.

“But we’re more worried that it’s Yugi dating  _ you _ .” Ryou said, ignoring Anzu’s angry hisses across the table as he held his book up higher as if it was a shield.

“What…” Atem looked at his friends - his and _ Yugi’s _ friends, he thought - suspiciously. “What are you getting at.”

Ryou held the book up all the way, completely blocking Anzu from his view.

“When we say Yugi doesn’t date, we mean… he doesn’t see anyone romantically. Ever. He hasn’t for… years. Since mid-college at least, right, Jou?” He pondered, and Jou shook his head silently, mouth clamped shut as he refused to participate in the conversation.

“...So? He can change his mind.” Atem said, and Ryou just smiled at him sadly.

“Getting Yugi to change his mind on something can be like trying to move Stonehenge bare-handedly. It could happen, but it takes a hell of a lot of blood, sweat and tears.” He said, placing the book down and shifting his chair closer to Atem.

Meanwhile, Jou and Anzu were huddled together angrily at the opposite end of the table, obviously furious with whatever Ryou was saying but unable to stop him.

Atem glanced at them questioningly before looking back to Ryou, encouraging him to continue.

“Anyways… Yugi wasn’t always this way. When he was younger… Anzu knew him best. But I met him in high school, and he was the sweetest bundle of radiance you’d ever have the luck of meeting. He was one in a million. Open hands and heart, he always saw the good in everyone.” Ryou sighed, sad smile back on his face as he was obviously reliving memories.

“...Was?” Atem picked up on the past-tense.

“Because his heart was so sweet, he was often the prime choice for bullies and other unsavory folk. But no matter what they threw at him, he always smiled and turned the other cheek.” Ryou sat back and placed a hand on his own cheek, looking off to the side.

“But… even so, it started to wear on him. A heart can only take so much. Eventually…” Ryou cut off, expression pained.

“Eventually…?” Atem pressed, heart thudding in his chest. 

“Eventually it snapped, obviously.” Jou grunted from across the table. He looked as angry as Atem had ever seen him, like he was this close to punching the next person that said anything.

“What happened?” Atem said, almost dreading the knowledge he was seeking.

Anzu shook her head, eyes glittering with unshed tears as she kept a hand pressed to her mouth.

“Yugi was… taken advantage of. He’d had his fair share of rocky relationships with people using him, but… the last guy he dated…” Ryou started.

“The bastard took him to a party, drugged him, and let his buddies have him.” Jou spat out as if the words themselves were poison.

Atem’s heart stuttered in his chest before dropping to splash somewhere in his stomach. “What…?”

Jou’s fist pounded onto the mesh table, all their food containers dancing against the metal.

“You heard me! Yugi bottled himself up in his room for a week afterwards, until we had to literally pry our way into his room because he wouldn’t talk to anyone.” Jou’s expression was a thunderstorm of fury. “When he finally told us what happened… I immediately called up Honda, and he and I laid waste to the bastards. But it still… we couldn’t undo the damage.”

“Honda almost got kicked out of the military academy for that.” Anzu said softly around her fingers, face shaded by her bangs.

“And he’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant we could erase the stain they left on Yugi’s heart.” Jou snapped. Anzu only nodded in agreement.

Atem was winded. He felt like he had been punched in the gut multiple times and left wheezing.

“Yugi eventually recovered enough to finish his courses, but he was never the same afterwards. It was like… he had been shattered, and now is walking around with his hands gripped tight around the jagged pieces of his heart.” Ryou said, fingers smoothing against the cover of his book. “It may hurt him, but it’s how he protects himself.”

Atem looked back on his memories of Yugi as he knew him now.

Small, smart, and dreadfully sharp. The metaphor of shattered glass fit him perfectly, beautiful but deadly to the touch. He was never one to make the first blow, but certainly didn’t hold back tearing someone a new one if he felt they deserved it.

Yugi could easily take care of himself but was not one to ask for help, he’d rather fail and stand back up again to continue onwards with his wounds than have someone lend him a hand.

Hell, the first time that Atem had offered to help Yugi out with some assignments, the man had glared at him with those brilliant eyes as if he had personally offended him and his entire family.

Atem had always just… assumed that that was the way Yugi was. He’d never seen any inkling otherwise, that Yugi had once been someone completely different.

And despite that, he had fallen head over heels for him. Yugi was just Yugi, and he loved every sharp edge of him.

Atem leaned forward heavily, raking his hands through his hair.

“Is that - “

“That’s why we say Yugi doesn’t date. He’s far too cautious with whom he allows close now. The most he does is occasional one-night flings with people he finds attractive, but he never looks deeper than the surface.” Ryou replied, looking at Atem sympathetically.

“He never looks deeper so he won’t be hurt by what he finds.” Atem said breathlessly, and Ryou hummed in affirmation.

“We’re not trying to scare you away. It’s monumental that Yugi asked you out. We just…” Ryou sighed. “We don’t want him to hurt _ you  _ with those razor-sharp edges of his.”

“We don’t know what Yugi’s thinking. We haven’t for a long time.” Jou said, some of his anger having dissipated but his eyebrows were still a deep furrow on his brow.

They jumped when Atem’s fist smashed against the metal table.

“Why didn’t I meet him earlier?!” Atem snarled.

“What?”

“I could have - I would have protected him! I’d never - Yugi deserves the best! He deserves better than me! I’m not good enough for him!” Atem yelled out, hands pressed against his chest insistently, finding himself angry at himself and at some jerkoff he had never even met.

“I’m  _ not _ good enough for him - but why…” Atem growled deep, letting out a pained groan. “Why would someone like Yugi have to go through something like that…”

The group was silent as Atem agonized to himself.

“That’s why.” Ryou suddenly said quietly, and Atem looked up at him through his fingers.

“What?” but Ryou was only smiling at him gently.

“That’s why Yugi chose you. For the first time in a long time, he saw something worth opening his heart for.”

Atem could only look up at Ryou with a softly confused expression.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Up on a balcony, just a few floors above ground level, Yugi leaned against the railing as he eavesdropped on the conversation happening below him.

Honestly, he was surprised that none of them had noticed him yet, but he guessed that was proof for how involved in the topic his friends were.

He chewed on the lollipop stick in his mouth, candy long gone, but no matter how long ago he had sworn off cigarettes -  _ (Jou had made him, borderline threatening him. Yugi only humored him because he honestly knew they were poison.) - _ he still had the habit of needing something between his teeth.

He sighed, turning around to gaze at the sky above him.

Really… he hadn’t expected them to spill the beans like that. To Atem, of all people. That was a topic that hadn’t been brought up in years.

Yugi pressed a hand to his chest, but there was no pained throb from the memories that had been dredged back up. Those feelings had been deadened and shriveled long ago.

The paper from the candy stick was starting to get soggy in his mouth, so Yugi picked it out and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can in the corner of the balcony.

He sighed. He was… somewhat disappointed? He thought his friends knew better than to bring up old and dead things. But the fact that they had - and to the person he was more or less dating… he knew they liked Atem a lot.

He didn’t realize they liked him enough to  _ warn  _ him about Yugi.

“Guess that shows how they really feel about me now.” He chuckled darkly.

He was silent, listening idly to the conversation as they were wrapping things up. Mostly small talk now, his friends obviously trying to lighten the mood while Atem stayed quiet. He must be digesting all that wonderful gossip.

Yugi shook his head, chuckling again. Was he really such a danger? Was he really so broken? Did his friends really think he’d actually go out of his way to ever hurt Atem?

He felt a small pained throb at that thought. Ah, that was a sore spot.

He rubbed idly at his chest, the ache fading as fast as it had stabbed him.

Nothing to be done, he guessed. Can’t take back what’s been said. 

Yugi just made note to compare how inevitably, Atem would treat him differently now. Would he treat him as his friends has so aptly described him, shards of shattered glass that would happily stab Atem just to spite themselves? Or would he treat him like china, like something that had been broken and just barely glued back together?

Or would he actually do the wise thing, and turn tail before things went sour?

Yugi sighed, just turning his head idly to peer down at the group out of the corner of his eye as they stood up, gathering their trash to head back in to the building.

He wasn’t expecting to suddenly catch eyes with Atem.

Yugi jumped forward, leaping away from the balcony to crouch down out of sight. His heart pounded in his chest as he huddled down on the balls of his feet, hands hovering somewhere around his forehead.

What was that?! What the _hell_ was that?!

In that few bare seconds of eye contact, Atem had… there was an impossible amount of emotions layered in his crimson gaze.

Sadness, pity, he expected those. But… empathy? Determination? _Devotion?_

The last of those had Yugi’s heart absolutely racing his chest, nothing to do with the adrenaline of being caught eavesdropping.

He pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth.

What was Atem  _ doing _ to him?


	3. Open Up My Eager Eyes

Atem hummed as he walked down the hall, stomach full from lunch and ready to get back to work. He was a little disappointed that Yugi hadn’t joined him, something about being ‘busy’ with something from a vague text. He didn’t truly mind, though.

He’d been getting more used to Yugi’s quirks the longer they dated. His boss was unpredictable almost to a fault, but he found himself almost enjoying the challenge of trying to decipher what Yugi’s mood was going to be like that day.

Bemused, he shook his head as he came up to Yugi’s office doors. Jou called him whipped, though it was all in good natured teasing. He honestly didn’t mind. If being whipped was revelling being the one person Yugi seemed to trust enough to have around him on an almost hourly basis, and knowing the man well enough to bring him whatever he needed to cheer up without being told, well then…

Hand resting on the doorknob, Atem paused with a soft smile on his face. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We’re done.”

The words speared their way through Atem’s chest as he opened the door after a soft knock, breath forced out of his lungs so roughly he staggered, hand still on the doorknob.

“What?” he managed out, one foot in Yugi’s office, one foot out.

Yugi himself was a small nervous whirlwind, flitting from one corner of his office to the next. Picking up a book from a bookshelf, putting it down on a table as he turned the potted plant just three degrees to the left, picking up a discarded pen to forget it somewhere else.

“We’re done. I’m breaking up with you.” he said, clipped and sharp and business-like.

Atem’s brain was a sudden, continuous loop of “Why?!”

“Because.”

Atem tried to restart his brain a few times. “That’s not an answer.”

Yugi turned to look at him for the first time, just the slightest glint of violet from the corner of his eye. “Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not.” Atem insisted, finally stepping fully into Yugi’s office, closing the door quietly behind him. He didn’t miss Yugi’s gaze flicker to the door as his escape route was shut off. “Yugi… was it something I did? Was - what did I do?”

“Yes. No. Nothing.” Was the stuttered answer, Yugi looking like he was biting out words before they could spill to sentences.

Atem’s heart was sploshing somewhere in his stomach, but he steeled himself. He wasn’t going down easily.

“Yugi - We’ve been dating for… four months now?”

“Four months and three days.” Yugi blurted out, chin scrunching as he frowned at himself like he revealed something he shouldn’t have.

“Uh… four months and three days, sorry. And I just… we’ve had some rough spots, but you’ve always been eager to make sure I know when I’ve overstepped. I’m sorry for - for whatever I did this time, but you need to tell me - how did I upset you? What did I do wrong?” Atem’s usually precise sentence structure was falling over itself, the painful throbbing in his chest making it hard to think.

Yugi was facing away from him now, looking out over Domino through the large windows at the side of his office.

“I’ve just had enough, that’s all. It was fun, but I’m getting bored.” His tone was light, airy, but the words wobbled at the end tellingly.

“Bored?! Buh - Yugi, honey - “

“Don’t!” Yugi hissed, tilting his head to the side just enough to glare ice daggers at Atem. “Don’t call me pet names!”

“You just told me  _ two weeks ago _ that you didn’t mind me calling you nicknames!” Atem’s voice rose in volume before he could wrestle it under control once more. He had fought hard to earn the right to call Yugi sweet nothings.

“That’s changed! I told you, we’re done! Now get out!” Yugi’s voice only rose in pitch, sounding almost hysterical at the last word as he turned around, one hand gesturing violently towards the door.

But his gaze remained fixed on the carpet at his feet.

“Yugi… Yugi, look at me. You haven’t looked me properly in the face since I stepped in.” Atem said, brows knitted in a tight line.  

“No! Just get out!” Yugi repeated, arm quivering as it kept its mid-air vigil.

Atem took a step forward, palms open entreatingly.

“Yugi, hon - Yugi, please. Look me in the eye.”

Yugi made a muffled, frustrated screech behind tightly balled lips, his whole body quivering along with his arm now. 

By the time Yugi realized Atem had been slowly walking forward, he was within reach of his outstretched arm, and in his surprise Yugi tripped backwards into his desk, said arm flailing wildly.

“Stop!! Don’t get any closer! Why won’t you just fucking  _ listen to me _ ?!”

Atem paused. “I  _ am  _ listening! I’m listening to you make no sense when you’re the most sensible person I know. Why do you want me to leave? Why do you want us to break up?”

Yugi snorted at Atem’s praise, the sound wet.

Atem stood before Yugi for a moment, the room silent aside from their breathing. Yugi’s breathing was rough.

“Yugi… please… look at me.” Atem murmured gently, unwilling to speak any louder when he knew Yugi could hear him.

Yugi shook his head, bangs swishing wildly. He was trembling all over now, and Atem felt his already wounded heart give another pained squeeze.

Slowly, cautiously, Atem raised a hand to Yugi’s chin, feeling it tremble and jolt at his touch. But Yugi didn’t pull away like Atem expected him to. So, encouraged, Atem gently tipped his head upwards so he could finally get a good look at Yugi’s heart-shaped face.

Yugi’s brows were scrunched low, his mouth an upset squiggly line across his face. His cheeks were splotchy, his eyes glassy and watery. And still steadfastly refusing to look at Atem’s face, instead glued somewhere around his chest.

“Yugi…” Atem breathed out, shaking his head. At the soft tone, Yugi’s brows quivered, and in a manner almost unintentionally, his eyes finally flicked up to lock with his.

When their gazes met, Yugi inhaled sharply, and his watery eyes started overflowing down his cheeks, wrinkly chin becoming more raisin by the second.

“Yugi, love, no - no…” Atem said, both hands coming up to cup wet cheeks, and Yugi let out a deep, distraught sob before his fist reached up to slam against Atem’s chest with as much force as he could muster.

Which, with him being upset, wasn’t very much.

“What are you doing to me?!” He hiccuped as Atem floundered, trying to catch as many of Yugi’s tears as he could.

“What? I don’t -”

“You!! You’re - you stubborn  _ asshole _ ! Why can’t you just _ listen _ \- just leave! I’m breaking up with you, like the frigid bitch I am, when you’ve been nothing but smiles and hugs and listening to my ranting about how stupid everyone is and yet you’re  _ still here _ , trying to comfort me! When I’m trying to  _ break up _ with you!

“And  _ you _ \- even with my shitty personality you take everything I throw at you, just apologize for - for upsetting me, or offending me, or whatever and fucking - even when I explode at you - even when it’s not your fault at all, I’ve just had a shitty day and need to take it out on someone, you just take it all in stride and walk off with that stupid sad, understanding fucking smile on your face - and when I’ve finally cooled off you’re waiting there with my favourite  _ goddamn _ cappuchino! You’re a fucking  _ alien _ , that’s what you are!

“And I can’t believe I fell for it - all your cuddling, and your smiles, and your  _ stupid _ sexy cheekbones - I wasn’t supposed to get in this deep! I wasn’t supposed to  _ feel _ for you, I wasn’t - I just wanted a few weeks of some nice sex with my cute coworker, and instead I got -  **_this!_ ** ” he wailed, gesturing wildly to the both of them.

“Why did I do this to myself? Why did you do this to  _ me _ ? I’m not like this, I’m not! I don’t let people get close because as soon as they do, they fucking stab me in the back, they always do! No matter what I’ve done, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how good I tried to be, I’m always fucked over in the end, so what’s the point of getting close to someone? They always just leave in the end, they hurt me and leave me alone and bleeding and I’m so fucking sick of it!”

By now Yugi’s face was bright red, eyes to match as he gestured, hands smacking Atem’s sides to emphasize his grief as he vibrated with frantic energy.

“Do you really think I’d do that?” Atem finally said breathlessly, hurt.

“Yes!! Because everybody does!!”

“What do I have to do to convince you? What do I have to do until you understand that I’d never do that to you?” Atem said, his gaze flickering between Yugi’s glittering eyes.

“Nothing - there’s nothing you can do because I know you’re all the same -  _ everyone’s _ all the same, nobody cares about anything but themselves!” Yugi ground out between grit teeth.

“What about you? Do you want to hurt me? Do you only care for yourself?” Atem asked, eyes burning.

“Yes!  _ No _ \- I don’t - I don’t _ want  _ to hurt you, I don’t, but I have to, before you hurt _ me _ !” Yugi cried, eyes squinching shut and squeezing out more hot, fat tears.

“If you couldn’t - if you didn’t have to hurt me to save yourself, if you knew that I wouldn’t hurt you first, would you still try to hurt me?”

“What - no! I already told you, I don’t want to hurt you! But there’s no other way!”

“Yes there is! Just stay with me - let me care for you. Let me show you that not everybody’s out to hurt you. Let me love you.” Atem hissed out passionately, breathless with intent.

“N-no! How can I - it’s too big of a risk! How could I - “ Yugi stuttered, eyes snapping open wild and frightened.

“What if it was worth it? What if there was a chance - the slightest chance you’d never have to hurt like this again, would you take that chance?”   


“I - I don’t - “

“Take that chance with me. Let me prove it to you. I know I’m not worthy, that you deserve so much, so much better than me, I’m sorry…”

“Wha - n-no, you - you deserve better than me! I - “

“No, you deserve the world, and I’ll do my damndest to give it to you, but you have to give me the chance to, my love, Yugi, please…”

“I don’t - I… I’m  _ scared! _ You’re scaring me! Why - why are you trying so hard, why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Yugi, I’m sorry I’m scaring you. I-I’m scared too, pretty damn scared. But I’m more scared about the idea of losing you, of not being able to be there for you. That’s why I’m willing to fight, to take everything you throw at me, because I know that there’s more to you than this prickly guard you put up. I know the real you is in there, and you’re so breathtakingly beautiful I want to see more of you. I want you to  _ bloom _ .”

“N-no, stop, I don’t…”

“Yugi, please…”

Yugi let out a high pitched whine, eyes squeezing shut again as sobs hiccuped through his chest. His hands were clenched tightly in Atem’s shirt, as Atem’s thumbs continuously brushed away each new tear.

“H-how can I, it’s too big a risk! I can’t - “ he tripped over words, words spaced out with gasps.

“Just - just try, for me. No - no, try for you. Try one more time, just one more time. I know it’s a lot to ask of you but please, please, you deserve all the love in the world and I want to give you everything I possibly can.” Atem pleaded, voice pained as he closed his eyes shut and gently, gently pressed his forehead against Yugi’s.

“How…”

“And if I - if I ever hurt you, if I ever treat you anything less than perfect, please just - punch me. Knock me clean out. It’d be the least I’d deserve for mistreating you.” Atem offered, and gave a weak little smile at Yugi’s wet chuckle.

“A-and what would that accomplish, you idiot? Well, aside from making me feel better, but -”

“Your idiot. I’m your idiot. Yours alone.” Atem merely said, and Yugi shuddered in his grip.

Atem felt as Yugi’s hands slowly let go of their death grip on his shirt, and his breath hitched when he felt soft fingertips dance hesitantly on his wrists.

“...my idiot.” Yugi muttered, and it was Atem’s turn to let out a quiet little whine as his already abused heart gave another clench.

They were quiet for a while, foreheads touching and breathing each other’s air as they calmed. Eventually, Yugi blinked his eyes back open, and Atem opened his own when he felt Yugi’s lashes flutter against his skin. Yugi pierced him with a sturdy, deadly gaze, and Atem couldn’t have looked away even if he had wanted to.

“If you hurt me. If you leave or hurt me, without any good, reasonable reason… I’ll kill you. I really will.” Yugi warned, forcing his voice as steady and calm as he could manage.

“I wouldn’t expect or deserve anything less, my love.” Atem promised.

Yugi let out a deep, tired, but fond sigh, and fingertips turned to hands pressed against Atem’s own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you consider taking a look at my other writing!  
> And big thank you to Shiirojasmine for being my wonderful proofreader!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to leave comments, even if I don't reply on this site- I read and love every single one! If you'd like a reply from me, please send an ask to my tumblr!


End file.
